Derek's Daughter
by lemondrops11
Summary: Casey finds out Derek who is unaware has a daughter with a past love. When the mother of the child places her in Casey's care will she have the nerve to tell Derek, or will she keep it a secret?


-1Casey sat at her desk starring at her art project wondering what to do next. From the corner of her eye she saw her little sister Lizzie passing by in the hallway.

"Hey, Lizzie. Could you come here for a second, please?" Casey called out.

Lizzie hurriedly entered the room. "Yes?" She asked.

"Do you have any markers I can borrow so I can finish this stupid project for school?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No, Casey, sorry. I left mine at school."

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway kiddo." Casey said with a disappointing tone.

Lizzie's eyes lit up. "Wait! I think Derek has some. I was in his room earlier getting something for Edwin and I could swear I saw some on his desk."

Casey smiled. "Aw, thanks, Liz! You're a life saver. Now can you go get them for me?"

"No way. I don't ask Derek for anything. It's your project, you ask."

"Alright, fine. I will ask him myself. Wish me luck." Casey said as she walked out of the room.

Because Derek's music was at a full blast Casey loudly knocked on his door.

"I'm busy! Go away!" Derek shouted.

Casey rolled her eyes. _Surely he can't be that busy._ She thought. _ After all, he is Derek. He's probably decked out in his hockey uniform standing in front of the mirror trying to figure out ways he can look hot behind the helmet._ Casey let out a slight chuckle and then barged into Derek's room.

"Hey, Derek, can I borrow…"

"What part of 'I am busy! Go away!' did you not understand? I thought you were the smart one of the family." Derek said in an irritated voice. He was sitting on his bed holding a picture and barely looking up at Casey.

Casey noticed the picture. Curiosity got the best of her. "Who's that?" She asked.

Derek angrily glanced over at Casey, took a deep breath, and said, "It's really none of your business. Now please leave."

"Aw, does Derek have a crush on picture girl?" Casey asked with a smile, as she patted Derek's head.

Firmly, Derek grabbed Casey's arm. "GET OUT NOW! I MEAN IT. GO AWAY!" He's eyes were bulging out of his head, and his face was bright with fury. Realizing what he had done, Derek slowly let go of Casey's arm which was now irritated with red marks.

"Alright, I'll leave. I just wanted to borrow some markers." She said shaking and trying to hold back tears as she left the room.

Casey entered her room and slammed the door shut.

Standing at the opposite end of the hall Edwin and Lizzie heard the shouting and slamming of doors. "What was that all about?" Edwin wondered.

"I don't know, but if your brother is mean to Casey one more time" Lizzie clutched her fist and held it out. "I'll"

Edwin reached out and put her hand down. "Chill out, sis. Derek is just being Derek. It happens to the best of us."

"But I still want to know what happened."

"Yeah, me too." Edwin looked at Lizzie and they both raced to Casey's door and knocked.

Casey heard the knocking and rolled her eyes. "Derek if that is you coming in to apologize I don't want to hear…"

"It's not Derek." Lizzie said as she Edwin walked through the door.

Casey turned her chair to face them. "Edwin your brother's got a serious problem."

Edwin slumped his shoulders. "Yeah, I know. What happened anyway?"

"All I did was walk in the room and I saw a picture of this girl so I made a comment, it probably wasn't the nicest comment, but Derek had no right to grab my arm and scream in my face."

"Wait." Started Edwin. "Did the girl have dark brown hair that was shoulder length, and was she wearing a green shirt?"

"Umm," Casey thought for a moment, "I think so. I only got I quick glance, but I am pretty sure the shirt was green."

"Ah-ha that explains why Derek acted the way he did!" Exclaimed Edwin.

"Why?" Casey and Lizzie asked in unison.

"The girls name is Aubrey Kennedy. She was Derek's first love. They dated for about three years. Everyone was sure they would get married someday, but about a few months before you and Lizzie came and moved to our house Aubrey just vanished. One day she was here and the next day she was gone. She never told Derek goodbye or anything. Her best friend Anne told Derek that she moved to Newfoundland. Derek was relieved when he found out she was okay, but he was furious because she didn't say goodbye or even give and explanation as to why she was leaving."

"Wow." Casey said in shock. "I never would have guessed. That's terrible."

"Yeah, it really is. That's part of the reason Derek acts so intolerable sometimes." Explained Edwin.

Casey and Lizzie nodded their heads in agreement.

Casey was walking down the stairs while Derek was walking up; he stopped her mid-step.

"Casey, look, I am sorry about earlier. I was just upset. I didn't mean to hurt you." Derek said with sympathetic eyes.

Casey smiled. "It's okay Derek, really. Edwin told us about the girl in the picture, and it is totally understandable."

A shocked look came over Derek's face. "What? Edwin told you? What did he say?"

Casey shrugged. "He just said you were in a serious relationship with this girl named Aubrey and then one day she left without saying goodbye. Derek I am sorry about that. I actually feel bad for you."

"Well, don't. Feel bad for Edwin because I am about to pound him into the ground for telling."

"Don't get mad at Edwin. He was just trying to defend you by telling Lizzie and me."

"I guess, but don't tell anyone that I still have feelings for her, okay?"

"Aw, don't worry Derek, your secret's safe with me!" Casey said as she bounded down the stairs.

Derek watched her and shook his head. "Unbelievable." He said under his breath.


End file.
